


YES

by wrenweasly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little self doubt, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenweasly/pseuds/wrenweasly
Summary: Roman tells Virgil how he feels





	YES

Roman was re-thinking his life choices.  
Seriously how could Logan talk him into this?  
Logan, the weird, gay with glasses, talked him into doing this.  
Roman sighed. It was like his life was one huge soap-opera  
Oooh. he should make his life a soap-opera.  
He shook his head. ‘Not now’ he thought  
He reached for the door knob  
‘Whats the point’ he thought ‘he`ll never like you anyway. Why bother?’  
Even so, he put the flowers behind his back and stepped in.  
Virgil was there (it was his room after all) touching up his eyeshadow. He didn't realize Roman was there to until he coughed  
Virgil looked up  
“Roman?” he said “what are you doing here”  
“I uh I wanted to give you this” Roman said, handing him the flowers, blushing  
“Oh” Virgil said, cheeks pink “um, thanks”  
“One more thing” Roman said, swallowing his fears “I want to um, a-ask you something”  
“Alright” Virgil said, raising a eyebrow (‘god’ Roman thought ‘why is he so cute”)  
“W-would you um, go out with me”  
Virgil looked shocked for a second, then smiled.  
“Yes” he said  
“W-what” roman stuttered  
“I said yes, you dolt”  
“Oh”  
Suddenly, Roman felt dizzy. Did he really say yes? He couldn't tell  
“Um” he said “I uh, have to grab something. I'll be right back”  
In a flash, he was gone.  
Virgil stood still for a second, then smiled  
“Moron” he whispered.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So you actually convinced him to confess?” Patton asked, sipping his hot chocolate  
“You sound surprised” Logan responded, raising one eyebrow  
Patton giggled, and Logan's stomach twisted  
“Of course I'm surprised” Patton said, leaning over, kissing his boyfriends cheek  
“What's that got to mean?” Logan asked, offended  
“Well” Patton said, slowly “You`re not really ‘romantic’”  
“Im romantic!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes I am”  
Logan felt a jolt of confidence. He slipped an arm around his waist.  
“In fact” Logan said, smirking “how would you like to see a movie tonight?”  
Patton giggled, his cheeks flushed  
“Yeah ok” he said  
Logan was about to lean in when Roman burst in. The prince stopped in his tracks, panting.  
“Ro” Logan said, concerned “is everything alright.”  
“It's… fine” Roman panted out “I… just… need a … witness”  
“Ummm” Logan replied “you need a… excuse me?”  
“I… said” Roman continued, grabbing Logans shoulders “I… need…. A witness!”  
And with that the prince lifted Logan up and ran out of the room.  
Logan sighed and waved goodbye to a startled Patton, wondering where the hell his friend is taking him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman ran through the hall, barely noticing Logan above his head.  
He knew this would be weird.  
But he had to be sure  
He burst into the room, ran up to Virgil, and shoved Logan into him.  
“Say it again.” the prince said  
“Um” Virgil said, confused “what?”  
“Say what you said when i asked you out” Roman replied “please.”  
“Uh… Ro asked me out and I said yes.”  
Roman turned to logan. Logan thought for a minute, until he understood.  
“Yes, Roman” he said “you heard him correctly. He said yes”  
Roman dropped logan and stared at virgil.  
“You...you actually said yes?” he asked  
“Of course I did.” Virge said softly.  
Roman slowly walked up to Virgil like he was a angel.   
At first he didn't know what he was doing.  
Until he cupped Virgil's cheek and kissed him.  
It was soft and nice. Roman kissed Virgil so gently it was like he was so fragile.  
Roman started to pull away, thinking he went to far  
Until Virgil grabbed his hair and kissed back.  
The two melted into the kiss.  
It was so nice  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Logan didn't really know what to do  
Roman and Virgil were so immersed in the kiss they seemingly have forgot Logan was there.  
Slowly Logan backed out of the room.  
With one last glance he headed back to the kitchen.  
He promised a movie, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> wooo a lotta fluff! (feedback appreciated)


End file.
